


There's A Honey

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, slight sprinkling of angst, this was suppose to be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: Fake dating your best friend to prove you're over your crush? What could go wrong?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Favorite Zoey/Max Fics





	There's A Honey

There were a lot of awkward situations that Zoey tried to avoid. Being in the same room as your engaged office crush who you also might have kissed, was _definitely_ high on that list. Despite the time that had passed since then Zoey could still feel the weight of his phantom lips on hers. Still, this was a professional environment and she wasn’t going to allow a short lived office romance to complicate things.

Simon smiled as he led her out of his office, “Zoey , thanks again for helping me out with this project. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Of course. Anytime.” 

He stopped her before she could walk away completely, “Really, thank you. I was afraid things were going to be awkward between us…” He trailed off.

“Awkward?” Zoey asked, faux confusion hardly convincing, “Why would things be awkward between us?”

“You know…” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “ _the kiss_.” 

Right. That. The thing she could somehow never seem to escape, “Simon, look. I know this whole ‘just friends’ thing didn’t work out the first time, but I promise, I’m over you.” She paused, searching for a solid argument to support her claim, “In fact, I’m seeing someone actually.”

The smile on Simon’s face dropped a fraction of an inch, “Really?” Just as fast the charm was flipped back on, “What’s his name?”

“His name?” _Crap,_ “His name is…” A figure moving just ahead of them pulled her focus, “Max!” The name was out of her mouth before she could even think to realize what she was about to do. “Max! Come here for a minute!”

His face was almost hilariously bright and oblivious to the conversation going on between Zoey and Simon. Too bad she wasn’t laughing.

She smiled and threaded an arm through his as soon as he was close enough, “Hey...hey...hunny..?” She pulled her arm back and playfully tapped a fist on his shoulder, “I was just telling Simon about our... _relationship_.”

The confusion in Max’s eyes bled into something else, but he caught on quick, quickly plastering on a smile and taking Zoey’s hand. Hopefully Simon didn’t notice the way his hand held hers a little too tightly , like he was holding onto lifeline in a desperate attempt to keep himself together. 

Simon nodded, “So the two of you are...” He trailed off as the information was processed. Zoey just hoped the act was convincing enough. Finally he spoke, “I’m happy for you. Really” She could only manage to nod in response. Was she really willing to go through with this lie? Zoey bit her tongue. 

As soon as Simon walked away and out of eyesight Max dropped Zoey’s hand and turned to face her, “Zoey, what was that?”

“What?” She blinked, still stuck in her own head, “Oh. Right. _That_.” There was a pause as she struggled for words, “I was helping Simon with a project, and then he mentioned our little..incident, and I told him there was no reason to be awkward, and that I moved on, and then I panicked and now you’re my boyfriend.” Another pause, “Well, fake boyfriend technically.”

“So, this is about Simon?”

“Yes,” Zoey frowned, “ Maybe?” The answer still sounding off she sighed, “No, it’s not. It’s about proving I’m _over_ him by…” 

“By pretending to be my girlfriend?” Max finished for her, “That’s low, even for you,” Zoey could already feel the speech coming. She really had a way of getting herself into awkward situations didn’t she. When she said nothing Max sighed and turned to walk away. 

“Max wait. Just while we’re at work. Please, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

A part of her didn’t think he’d turn around. But he did. With crossed arms and barely convinced glare, but still. “Yeah?” he asked, “How?”

“I’ll-I’ll..let you win at Mario Kart.” Somewhere a voice inside Zoey’s head questioned her method of bargaining, but she was determined to roll with it. Besides, Max _did_ love Mario Kart. 

The offer pulled a laugh out of him, “You’ve never played Mario Kart.”

He had a point there. Brushing off his statement Zoey clapped her hands together in determination,“Yes, but!” She aimed a finger at him, “You’re always asking, and I know I’d totally crush it. So you do this one _little_ thing for me, and I’ll hold myself back.” She smirked, “Maybe.”

“Okay. Fine, but on one condition” Max held up a finger as if emphasizing his offer, “This whole charade of yours doesn’t leave work.” He was practically begging, the tone in his voice dead serious. Having him on her side filled her with a sense of relief that she couldn’t even begin to explain.

Zoey forced the brightest smile she could muster, “Yep, got it. Inside the walls of sparkpoint only.” She mimed a box with her fingers. Before either of them could finalized their deal Simon was suddenly making his way back towards them.

“Hey! Zoey, Max!” He waved them down like they weren’t standing in the same spot he’d left them. Finally he stopped, “I just got off the phone with Jessica and she agreed to the four of us all going out to dinner tonight.”

The information rendered Zoey speechless. Was it really too much to ask for her tiny lie to stay between the three of them? Thankfully Max spoke for her

“Wait, what?”

If he noticed the shock in their faces then Simon ignored it,“There’s a spot we’ve been meaning to check out. So are you guys in?”

“Of course we can..” Zoey looked at Max, “...not. We can't.” She shrugged with an apologetic smile, “Couple stuff, I’m so sorry” She glanced back over at Max, but he wasn’t even paying attention. His eyes were focused, almost like he was thinking hard about something. Finally he snapped back to attention.

“Actually, _Zo-Bear_ ,” Zoey balked at the nickname. He continued speaking, this time wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, “I think we can fit it in somewhere,”

“We can?” No one acknowledged her.

  
“Awesome!” Simon gestured towards Zoey “Zoey, I’ll text you the details. See you two tonight!” For the second time in less than an hour, Simon left Zoey alone to debate things with Max. Frowning, she turned towards him. 

“Hey, Max? Quick question: Zo-Bear?”

He faked innocence,“I thought it was cute.”

“Also what happened to ‘Workplace only’?”

This time Zoey couldn’t read him. He didn’t look at her for a beat, then,“Let’s just say I had a change of heart,” He returned her earlier knuckle tap on the shoulder, “And now you owe me big time.” 

“Fine. But I’m not sure I can do this.”

That was a lie. She knew she couldn’t do this. Fake date your best friend who was probably still in love with you? Guess there was more to check off the awkward situations checklist than Zoey thought. Not to mention she had no idea how long she could keep up the act.

Max took her hand. Reconsidered, and then dropped it. “Zoey, listen to me. Don’t sweat it. I’m going to be with you all night, and I’m pretty sure you can do anything at this point.”

She still didn’t believe him. But they had already told Simon they’d be there, so what else could she do? 

Zoey sighed.“Okay, but I’m still nervous as fu-” 


End file.
